Calculated
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: After recovering, Kai wants to talk to Shishii, but she's avoiding Kai. But she'll talk to him if there's a "mission", right? It's all calculated. NEXT GENERATION FIC.


**Space Sheriff Sharivan NEXT GENERATION: Calculated**

* * *

After recovering, Kai wants to talk to Shishii. Shishii is avoiding Kai. So instead, Kai decides to take Shishii with him on a "mission." It's all calculated. NEXT GENERATION FIC.

* * *

Hyuuga Kai stood topless in front of his mirror, his bandages lying haphazardly around his feet. Opening and closely his fist, he gingerly flexed his fingers. His last fight with Seigi had led to unexpected miscalculations. His fingers brushed up against the point where he had injected the Hyper-M drug into his body, a slight pain blooming when he pressed more firmly against it. Kai grimaced slightly as he looked down his chest, tracing the long, pink scar that now marked him.

He could've gotten it fully erased, with Planet Bird's technology, there was no doubt that it could be done. But he kept it there as a reminder. As a reminder that things are not always as they seem; as a reminder that he can't go crazy on the field anymore.

Kai grinned. Shishii had given him an earful as soon as she realized that he was awake. She had yanked her hand away from his grip, realizing that he had been awake for the last five minutes, just enjoying the contact.

* * *

_Kai turned his head over to look at Shishii, who seemed to be halfway between crying and angry._

_ "I liked that feeling too," he said simply, looking her in the eye._

_ "You don't get to feel anything anymore, you big dummy!" she screamed at him, tears forming rapidly. "You almost died there! If I hadn't done any research, if I hadn't gotten to you in time, you would've been dead!"_

_ "But I calculated that-"_

_ "You didn't calculate anything that time!" Shishii screeched, her hands now moving angrily."I heard everything that was happening! You didn't calculate for the drug! You told Aileen-san to tell me to take care of myself when you were gone!_

_ "You almost died," she whispered, collapsing onto his body. Kai groaned as he felt her weight on his tender body. _

_ "Don't ever do that again," she said, sniffling. Her head faced the other way, unwilling to look at him. _

_ "I won't," he replied, unsure of what to do._

_ "Promise me."_

_ "Sure," he said, lifting a hand to play with her hair. Shishii sniffed in acknowledgement but allowed him to continue. _

_ Kai realized that he also liked this feeling too._

* * *

Kai sighed and turned to grab his red jacket from the nearby hanger. Ever since that day, Shishii had been ignoring him, only cooking his meals and informing him of whatever messages came in from Headquarters. For everything else, she just kept out of his way.

The door opened with a slight hiss as Kai walked into the command room of Grand Birth, noticing that Shishii was already there.

Shishii looked up from what she was doing and saw him coming towards her. "S-Sharivan!" she stuttered.

"What are you reading?" he asked her, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"None of your business!" she retorted with a pout. "I'm going to make lunch now," she said as she raced out of the room.

Kai watched her go as he walked over to her desk to see what she had been reading.

"Gourmet of the World," Kai said as he flipped through the book. It was the book that he had dismissed so easily at the beginning of their adventure on Earth. Shishii had been so excited to show him, hoping to tempt him into spending some of their money on the fine dining that was featured in the book.

_"Y'know, the ladies hate guys who are business nonstop!"_

Kai whipped his head around, expecting to see Shishii back in the room. No, the room was empty. Then who was it that repeated that phrase that Shishii had threatened him with so long ago?

Kai shook his head, dismissing the thought that Shishii's voice could easily speak to him in his mind, unbidden. He returned to the book, noticing that some pages had small notes that Shishii had joted down.

Then, on one well-thumbed page, he saw a really big note that he couldn't ignore.

Kai reached for his phone, but thought again. He snapped a picture of the page and went down to the kitchen, following the wafting aroma of delicious food being cooked.

"Sharivan!" Shishii said as she saw him enter the kitchen area. "Lunch isn't ready yet."

"That's fine." Kai walked over to the counter and stared pointedly at the grill. "Hey Shishii."

"What?"

"I need help with something," he said, as he watched her throw another pork chop onto the grill.

"A mission?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "But we didn't get one."

"It's another top secret mission," he told her, now looking at her. "Please, I need your help."

"Now?"

"Now."

"But... lunch..." Shishii bit her lip, torn between lunch and Kai.

"I can only count on you for this," Kai all but pleaded.

Shishii stared at him, and tried again. "After lunch?" she pouted.

"Now," Kai said, a little bit of impatience showing on his face.

With a huff, Shishii shut down the grill and placed the cooked food into one of the many storage boxes in the kitchen. She threw off her apron and stomped her feet down the hall.

"This had better be important!" she yelled from down the hall.

Kai chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

"Why am I with you instead of on Grand Birth?" Shishii asked, still annoyed that Kai had taken her away from her beloved meal.

"Because," Kai answered her patiently. "I need you for this." He checked his phone again. "This way."

They were in the middle of a nice populated area, people swarming about them. Shishii felt somewhat out of place wearing her white labcoat, but no one had stopped and stared at her yet. She was merely following Kai down the alley of shops, glancing at the windows, noting a few things that she would want to buy later if they returned to Earth.

"It's here." Kai's voice dropped her out of her reverie as she looked at where "here" was.

"This is..." she said, her eyes widening.

"Your favourite restaurant in the book?" Kai said as he pulled out his phone, displaying the picture that he took of the page. He zoomed in on the note:

**FAVOURITE RESTAURANT! WILL VISIT FOR SURE!**

"I also wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was in the hospital, for helping me stay alive," Kai scratched his head. "So I thought that today, it'd be on me. We didn't get to go last time anyway."

Shishii stared at Kai in happiness. "Any calculations?"

"Of course!" Kai answered her.

"And?" Shishii prompted him. "What was the percentage?"

"I estimated 100% that you would like this." Kai held out his hand to her. "Shall we go inside?"

Shishii squealed as she took hold of Kai's hand and rushed towards the restaurant, finally ready for that meal she had dreamed off.

* * *

** There was really not much to this. I liked the pairing. I figured I could write a short oneshot. I came up with the plot, which was really simple and short. Zarahjoyce said there was not a fic for this pairing. There was actually a fic, so this is actually the second fic for this pairing. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review or a favourite!**


End file.
